The invention is directed to a method of removing a water insoluble surface coating from a surface wherein there is applied ho the coating a liquid, and more specifically, to such a method wherein the liquid comprises a fatty acid, an alkaline builder reactive with the fatty acid to provide a saponified fatty acid, and, optionally, a surfactant.
In the case of applying liquid surface coatings, such as paints, varnishes or stains, a brush is oftentimes utilized to accomplish the application. As can be appreciated, after the completion of the application the brush remains saturated with the coating material. In view of the cost of the brush, especially in the case of higher quality brushes, the user typically will not discard the brush, but will, instead, attempt to clean the brush by removing the coating material therefrom. In the past, this has been accomplished in a number of ways.
In the case of water based coatings, such as modern Latex paints, the brush can be cleaned by immersion into water, or preferably, hot soapy water. The use of water or water containing soap has proven to provide a satisfactory way in which to remove water based (water soluble) liquid coatings from the applicator brush. However, these water immersion techniques have not proven satisfactory in removing hardened water based coatings from brushes.
In the case of oil based or solvent based coatings, which are water insoluble, the user has been required to use a solvent based cleaner to remove these types of liquid coatings from the brush. Although these types of cleaners have performed satisfactorily in removing these liquid coatings, problems exist with respect to the storage, usage and disposal of these cleaners. For example, solvent and oil based cleaners are typically highly flammable, and consequently, certain precautions must be taken in storing these cleaners. Further, due to their solvent based nature, these cleaners when exposed to the atmosphere emit odorous fumes which in some cases cause user discomfort as well as can be hazardous to the user absent proper ventilation. As a further disadvantage, the user must take certain special precautions in discarding spent cleaning solution in view of its flammability and toxicity.
It should now be appreciated that problems exist with removing hardened dried water based surface coatings, which have now become water insoluble on drying, from brushes since solvent based types of cleaners must be utilized. However, as previously mentioned, the use of solvent based cleaners have certain problems associated with their use. Further, as can be appreciated, there exist problems associated with removing both liquid and solid oil based or solvent based surface coatings, which are water insoluble, from brushes since solvent-based types of cleaners must be used with their attendant problems as described above.